


Prologue: The shift

by Doctor_whatson



Series: Something Feels Familiar [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_whatson/pseuds/Doctor_whatson
Summary: He sensed something.
Series: Something Feels Familiar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774579
Kudos: 3





	Prologue: The shift

He breathed a deep breath and paused for a moment. There was something. A blip. A blip in time and space.  
He didn't know how he knew but the timelines had changed. They were different to how they were supposed to go. Time was playing out in the wrong direction. Or was it wrong. It could be a better way. 

He could but hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will write the series this is a prologue for. I've written it in my head but it all depends if I can be bothered to put it on paper (or screen or whatever).


End file.
